A. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a catheter system for use in a human body, and more particularly to a catheter system having at least one selectively adjustable feature, and still more particularly to a catheter system having multiple control lines associated with multiple components of the system, at least one of which is selectively adjustable.
B. Background Art
Catheter systems are well known in the art for use in medical procedures, such as diagnostic, therapeutic and ablative procedures. Typical catheter systems generally include an elongate catheter extending from a handle. A physician manipulates the catheter through the patient's vasculature to an intended site within the patient. The catheter typically carries one or more working components, such as electrodes or other diagnostic, therapeutic or ablative devices for carrying out the procedures. Controls, or actuators may be provided on the handle for selectively adjusting one or more characteristics of the working components.
One particular example of the catheter system is an ablative catheter system in which the working component is a multi-electrode component carried at the distal end of the catheter. A control wire extends within the shaft of the catheter from the electrode component to the handle to operatively connect the electrode component to an actuator on the handle. Actuation of the actuator acts on the control wire to configure the electrode component into a desired configuration. For example, in one such ablative catheter system made by St. Jude Medical, Inc. under the trade name EnligHTN, the multi-electrode component is in the form of an electrode basket. Upon locating the electrode basket at a desired location within the patient, actuation of the actuator on the handle pulls on the control wire to reconfigure the electrode from a collapsed configuration to an expanded configuration in which the electrodes are in contact with a surface, such as an arterial wall. It is thus important to maintain proper tension in the control wire. In some catheter systems, there may be a need for two or more separate control wires, such as where there are two or more working components carried by the catheter. In such an arrangement, it is desirable that proper tension in each of the control wires be maintained, particularly when only one of the control wires is being acted upon. It is also desirable to maintain a secure connection of the catheter to the handle. It is further desirable for the physician to be able to readily actuate the actuator, and for the system to facilitate maintaining the actuator in a desired position corresponding to a desired configuration of a working component.